Escape
by big glee famanic
Summary: Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world, she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opertunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world; she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

~Haley~

She was in pain. That was the only thing she could think when her uncle hit her. He was blaming her for Dudley failing a test. She new it wasn't her fault but they didn't seam to think that. They just wanted to blame everything on her. Her uncle left the room and she brought her knees up and started sobbing. She just wanted to escape; if she wasn't in pain here she was in pain at school. She used to love Hogwarts, she used to love her friends and everything over there but now she new. She new they were just waiting for her to die. She stopped talking to her so-called best friend when he accused her of putting her name in the goblet. She stopped talking to Hermione shortly after that. She had the twins, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Snape, and Draco Malfoy. Everyone else was against her. Everyone else hated her and she was starting to believe the things they said. She was a freak. She was just a brat who wanted attention. Though the eight people who were on her side said other wise, she new deep inside they was right.

"Hey girl." She whispered to her snow owl. Hedwig hooted and jumped to her shoulder.

"I need you to fly to Gringott's. Give Bill my letter on the desk ok." She whispered. Her snowy owl just gave her a look before doing as she was told. Haley smiled sadly as she watched her beautiful owl fly away. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that they could help her.

~Bill~

Bill sat at his desk in Gringott's and looked over a few files that they had given him. He didn't notice Hedwig fly in but he did see the letter she dropped.

**Bill,**

**if you have received this then I need your help. Find a way to get out of the UK, please all I would need is a place to stay and a school to go to.**

**Sincerely**

**H.P**

Bill sighed and took the note to the Goblin in charge.

"Haley needs your help." He said. The Goblin looked at the note and snapped his fingers.

"Go get Lady Potter, we can do this and much more." The Goblin said.

"Yes, sir." He said.

**~Haley~**

Haley woke up by a person shaking her awake.

"Who?" She asked, still slightly asleep.

"Its, Bill." He said. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a blurred image of a tall guy with ginger hair that was currently in a pony tail.

"Hey." She whispered. He smiled and helped her up. She winced as she sat up, she had a big bruise on her hip.

"Haley, do you have anything nicer than those rags?" He asked.

"Um, uniform." She replied.

"That will work." Bill said.

"Trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs." Haley said. Bill nodded and ran down the stairs to grab it. Once he came back he took another look at her.

"Actually, they might want to see this. Let's go." He said. She nodded and grabbed his arm. They then left.

~At Gringots~

To say the Goblins were displeased would be a understatement. They were furious.

"Who would do that to Lady Potter?" The head Goblin asked.

"I can name a handful of people." Haley mumbled.

"We were curious as to why you wanted to leave, but now we can see why." The Goblin, Griphook, said.

"So can you help?" Haley asked.

"Well you need a passport, muggle education, birth certificate, and well as you said in your note a place to stay." The Goblin said.

"Is that a no?" Haley asked.

"We can do this and more. In all this will cost forty gallons." Griphook said.

"Deal." Haley said. Griphook smiled wickedly and walked to the back room.

"Well it looks as if you are leaving little sis." Bill said.

"Tell them all I said bye." Haley said.

"Corse, we will also keep where you went a secret." Bill said. Haley gave him a hug which he returned. Griphook came back in the room with a list as well as the things she needs.

"It seems that your mother has a family friend that lives out in America, there is a muggle school that you are able to attend out there and here is the rest. You will leave tomorrow." He said. Haley smiled and looked at Bill.

"Thank you both." She told them both.

"I have also given you a credit card that is conected to the bank it will automatically change to muggle money when spent." He said. Haley nodded and heared towards the door.

"Thank you sir." She called.

~Haley~

Haley got to the airport early the next morning, in hope she didn't get lost. She smiled sadly when she saw mothers comforting their young children, who looked terrified about flying. She blinked away tears and went to the waiting area to be called in.

"First class is boarding at gate 15!" Rang through the intercom and she stood up. She pulled her ticked out and gave it to the person.

"Right this way sweetie." She said. Haley smiled and boarded the plane. She took out a piece of paper that said one thing on it

'Bobby Singer'

~4 years latter~

Haley walked to the car Bobby had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday and sighed. She had lived with Bobby for four years now, to her surprise she hadn't been found by the wizarding world. Bobby knew she was a witch, even wanted to kill her at first, but she managed to explain to him what type she was and well this is how she found out about hunters. She new if they tried to kill her she should probably say something about him first. He had taught her all about the supernatural world, she thought it was much more cool than the world she grew up in. Though now she was leaving that all behind and she was going to Stanford University. She wanted to be a lawyer, much better than what she would have been forced to do if she stayed in England. Bobby new this and helped her with the application. Now she was leaving and well didn't want to say goodbye.

"Looks like this is goodbye." She mumbled.

"Don't go sappy on me kid." Bobby said.

"Ok, well see you Bobby." She called. He nodded and she threw her suitcase in the back of her car. She would have taken the motorbike but she had a suitcase and Bobby wouldn't let her anyways. She was off, little did she know in three years she would be back to doing what Bobby taught her about.

~End of chapter~

I would have added more of Bobby, if I knew what his personality was. I am barely on season one in supernatural but I wanted to do my first cross over and well... I can just write the episodes I have already watched. It's not like I don't know Sam and Dean's personality. So if you can, I don't know give me an example of how Bobby would talk I would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world, she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

Also, if you want a pic of what Haley looks like just look up Snow White from once upon a time. If you have seen the show, when Snow White is in the enchanted forest.

* * *

><p>Haley calmly walked over to the dorms looking for her room. She really didn't know what dorms would look like, though she new they wouldn't be like the one at Hogwarts. Once she got to the dorm she wasn't displeased. There was one bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a small closet. It was enough for her to stay happy. She pulled her trunk in and started unpacking, not noticing that someone walked into her room.<p>

"Hey, you dropped your book back there." She heard a voice say. Haley then turned around and saw a tall guy, well tall compared to her 5'4 height, with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you." She replied and he handed her the book.

"Lord of the flies, good read." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, had to read it in my freshman year." Haley replied.

"Anyways, I'm Sam Winchester." He said.

"Haley Potter." She replied. Sam smiled and started walking back towards the door.

"Well see you around." He said. She waved in response.

~Haley~

Over the next few weeks Sam and Haley got closer and became good friends. They did end up telling each other minor things about their past.

"So what part of America did you come from?" Haley asked.

"All over the place. Though I was born in Kansas." He said.

"Oh, sounds nice. Kansas I mean." She said.

"I was a baby then so I wouldn't remember. Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent." He asked.

"I am from Surry, that's close to London. Though I started going to a boarding school in Scotland when I was eleven. I moved in with a family friend that lives in the states four years ago so I don't have a heavy accent anymore." She explained. Sam smiled in response.

"Wait, you moved out here when you were fourteen?" He asked, it seemed like he was doing the math in his head.

"Yeah, some minor problems happened. I don't like talking about it to much though." She told him.

"I understand." He told her. She smiled and they continued there talk, not bringing up their past too much after. Though more of their past came out when Haley and Sam went to a bar and Haley got tipsy. She told him that she didn't know what her parents looked like in till she went to the boarding school and how they got murdered when she was one. Sam told her that his mom died in a fire. They got closer after that and continued to get closer; by the time they got out of school Haley started crushing on her best friend.

~2 months after summer~

When school started back up Haley and Sam ended up dooming together. Haley didn't like being alone and Sam was used to sharing a room with someone. So it worked out in the end.

"Sam can you help?" Haley asked as she was putting her books on the shelf.

"Sure." He said as he walked over.

"Thanks, I just need to put these on the top shelf and I can't reach." She said. Sam chuckled and took the book she was attempting to put on the top shelf.

"You sure you want any book on a shelf you can't reach?" He asked her.

"Hush, I don't want to read that one, thus putting it on the top shelf will help me not to." She explained.

"Why do you have it if you don't want to read it?" He asked her.

"Oh, well I have a bet that I won't read that book again for a month or so..." She trailed off.

"Got it. So you want to go to that small coffee shop across the street?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. They then left to go to the shop, leaving a stack of books and a few pairs of jeans left on the floor.

~Haley~

The two of them walked to the coffee shop, concentering it wasn't to far away. Though Haley complained about it anyways.

"But Sammy it is such a long way." Haley complained.

"Nope, plus the campus is bigger than the walk to the coffee shop." Sam reminded her, she just sighed and continued walking. Once they got to the shop they talked a bit more that is in till she saw Sam staring at a girl who was working behind the counter.

"Go talk to her." Haley said. Sam looked at her in shock.

"I haven't done this." Sam admitted.

"Not to hard. Plus you are attractive enough so go ask her out." She said. Sam looked unsure for a second but did what she said. Haley watched her best friend talk to the girl in till her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw she had a voicemail from an un known number so she played it.

"_Hey, Hal. It's Charlie; we were getting worried about you so the Goblins gave us the number. Talk to you soon little sis._" Haley smiled at her phone and called the number back as soon as it finished playing.

"_Hey Charlie." She said_

_"Hey, long time huh?" He replied._

_"Yeah, four years. So how is everyone?" She asked._

_"Oh you know same old. Well George lost his ear in the battle but other than that..." Charlie said._

_"Wait the battle still happened?" Haley whispered._

_"Yeah, Neville killed him in the end." Charlie said._

_"Poor Neville." Haley mumbled._

_"Yeah, poor kid. You want to talk to the twins?" Charlie asked._

_"Yeah, put them on." She said. In the background she could hear minor movement._

_"Hey!" She heard Fred yell._

_"Oi. Not so loud Freddie." She scolded._

_"Don't call me Freddie. Anyways how is my favorite short lady?" He asked._

_"I'm not short! I'm fun size." She replied. Not noticing Sam was walking back over to the table with Jess._

_"Yes you are." He replied._

_"Anyways why are toy worried about me, you know I would call if I was in trouble." She told him._

"No you wouldn't." Sam said, slightly startling Haley.

_"Looks like some people don't change." Fred said on the other line._

_"Hush, I got to go. Call me if you need anything." Haley said_. She smiled as she hung up and glanced at the others that joined the table.

"So, it worked out Sam?" She asked. Sam smiled and the girl laughed.

"I'm Jessica." She introduced.

"Hello Jessica, I am Haley this giants best friend." Haley said.

"It's nice to meet you Haley." Jess said. Sam smiled at his best friend and Haley returned the smile.

"Well this will be fun." Haley whispered.

~End of chapter~

This would be longer but I don't feel the need to add to much more. You can already see what will happen. Anyways I will add a bit more on the growing crush and friendship at the beginning of the next chapter. Also the events in the pilot will happen next chapter as well. Anyways if this was bad I blame the fact I started writing this shortly after I woke up at 2:00 this morning, it is 5:52 now. We'll have a nice day


	3. Chapter 3: Pilot

Sam/Fem!Harry, Dean/Cas (latter though)

Haley wanted to escape from the wizarding world; she didn't want to be the golden girl anymore. So when the opportunity happens she packed her bags and left. Where does she go? Who does she meet? Find this out and more.

~Haley~

It has been a year since Sam got with Jess, 9 months since they moved into an apartment, and 3 months since Jess moved in with them. Jess and Haley had tried to get along and were getting along in till Jess moved in with them. Shortly after Sam and Jess started going out Haley new she had to get over her crush on Sam, so she started dating her and Sams friend Brady. Everything seamed to be going great, though Haley and Sam both new something big was about to happen, they both had a strange feeling about all of the good things starting.

"Come on Sam, we were suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago." Jess said as she fixed her earrings. Haley chuckled when she saw Sam step out, not wearing a costume.

"Do I have to?" He asked her. Jess took a look at him before sighing.

"Yes!" She yelled. Sam looked over to Haley and saw she was wearing a red strapless dress that had black lace across the top and slightly longer black lace at the bottom of her dress hitting the top of her knees slightly. She was also wearing fish net leggings and some boots that had went to the top of her calves. He honestly thought she looked allot better than Jess.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." Sam reminded her. Jess rolled her eyes and Haley smiled sadly for a second.

"I think you should go, I mean I am going out and you know why I don't like Halloween." Haley said. Sam nodded and gave her a similar sad smile.

"Fine, but I am not wearing a costume." Sam said.

~ Sam~

Sam and Jess arrived to the Halloween party and got a few beers. They met up with Jess's friend Luis who was currently dressed up as ghoul.

"So here is to Sam, and his amazing LSAT score." Jess said. Sam hid his face as his two friends toasted for him.

"Its nothing to celebrate." Sam said.

"He's acting all humble but this one scored a one hundred seventy four on it." Jess said. Luis took another shot and gave them a confused look.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Scary good." Jess replied.

"Haley got a one hundred sixty nine on hers." Sam said, trying to get the attention off if him.

"You still scored better than her." Jess said, her voice sounding slightly irritated at the mention of their friend. Luis seamed to sense the tension and decided to talk

"So that's it huh, you can pick any school you want." He said. Sam nodded and took another shot.

"Actually I have an interview on Monday, if I play this right I might have a full ride next year." Sam said, leaving the part about Haley having one tomorrow.

"It will go fine." Jess reassured him

"So how does it feel being the golden boy in your family?" Luis asked.

"Actually they don't know." Sam said. Luis didn't know Sam hadn't talk to his family in almost two years. Jess thought he talked to them once and a while and Haley new he didn't. Sam's thought drifted to Haley for a moment but he came back when he saw his friend stand up.

"…. If I were you I would be gloating." He said. Sam assumed that he was asking why they didn't know.

"Well we aren't the Bradys." He said. Luis said something back, though Sam wasn't listening. Sam sighed as his friend goes to get some more shots and left him alone with Jess.

"I bet it's going to go great. I have faith in you." She told him. Sam smiled and looked at her.

"What would I do with out you?" He asked.

"Crash and burn." She said. She smiled at him and he stood up.

"Come on, lets go see if our little friend has come back yet." He said.

~Haley~

Haley got back an hour after Sam and Jess got back from the party. By the time she was back they had gone to bed, leaving Haley alone to go over some things. She was nervous about the interview and was panicking. She tried to calm down enough so things wouldn't fly off of the shelves in the room, the thought of her best friends finding out about her having magic scared her allot more than the interview. Haley got up and headed towards the stairs when she heard a few bumps and a crash. She tiptoed towards the kitchen area and saw a figure sneak around so she grabbed its arm. The figured pushed her hand away and threw a punch that she had dodged. She then punched his gut and he threw a few more punches. She backed up as he threw another punch and led him towards the stairs, not noticing Sam was on them. The figure tried kicking her but she jumped over his leg and kicked his gut. The figure fell to the ground and she pinned his arms above his head.

"Haley, I think that's enough." Sam said. The figure looked at Sam and smirked.

"You know her?" The figure asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Haley then let go of his arms and stood up.

"Wait, Dean? As in 'older brother' Dean?" Haley asked. Dean looked shocked about her knowing about him and Sam just looked shocked.

"So this is how you great your guest, you have a girl go fight them?" Dean asked Sam.

"What are you even doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean said. Haley rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. The brothers started talking while she dug threw her icebox.

"Sam, remind me to get another six pack." Haley said when she entered the room with three beers. Dean grinned when she handed him a bottle and Sam sighed.

"Put it on Jess's list." Sam told her. Haley nodded and walked towards the stairs and met Jess.

"Is everything okay?" Jess asked. Haley nodded and turned back to the group.

"Nice, I love the Smurfs." Dean told her, Jess blushed and rapped her arms over her chest.

"Jess, this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced. Jess smiled and Haley shook her head.

" Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked. Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to her.

"Jess, I think you should go put some gym shorts on and a big t-shirt." Haley whispered to her. Jess glared and looked at Dean. He was checking her out again and she sighed.

"Let me go put something on." Jess said. Dean shook his head and Sam looked stuck between killing his brother and pulling his girlfriend out of the room.

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it." Dean told her. Jess smiled and Dean looked back to Sam.

"Anyways, hate to steal your boyfriend but I need to talk to him about some family problems." Dean said, making Sam glare at his brother.

"No, if you need to tell me something say it in front of them." Sam told him.

"Alright, Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean tried.

"So, he was probably working overtime at a Millers Shift. He will stumble back in a few days." Sam told him in a bored tone.

"Dad was on a hunting trip." Dean said, catching Sam's attention.

"Will you two excuse us?" Sam asked. Haley nodded and Jess sighed. The boys went outside to talk, leaving the girls alone.

"Why have are you getting more annoyed with me Jess? We got along great before you moved in." Haley asked her friend. Jess looked at her and sighed.

"I don't like that Sam mentions you often." She replied. Haley sighed and placed her hand on Jess's shoulder.

"Sammy is complicated sometimes. Come on lets go make hot coco." Haley offered. Jess smiled and followed Haley into the kitchen.

~ Three cups of hot coco latter~

Sam and Dean finished their talk and Sam packed a bag of clothes. Haley was helping him pack and Jess was trying to find out where he was going.

"Can you at least tell me where you are going?" Jess asked.

"Look, we are just going to find our dad and I will be back by Monday." Sam said. Haley nodded and handed Sam a card.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It has an emergency number on it." Haley told him. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

"Good luck on your interview and please, keep Jess and yourself safe." Sam told her. She smiled and nodded. Sam then left the girls with his brother.

~Jess~

After Sam left Haley prepared for her interview, leaving Jess to herself. She had spent the whole time Haley was out watching movies. Once Haley got back they talked about a few things, including Jess and Sam's relationship.

"So, you are telling me that you are planning on breaking things off with Sam?" Haley asked. Jess nodded and looked back to the T.V that was currently off.

"I just don't feel that spark anymore." Jess told her. Haley sighed and thought about her best friend. She really didn't think Sam deserved any of this.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, though I don't like the reasoning I do know Sam would feel horrible if he thought you only stayed for his well being." She told Jess.

"So, how did the interview go?" She asked. Haley sighed and shook her head.

"Not so good." She admitted.

"That's horrible." Jess told her.

"Well, I will live." Haley said. Jess was about to reply but Haley's phone went off.

"Hello?" Haley asked. Jess smiled but when Haley paled she stopped.

"No, but how?" She asked. Jess started feeling bad for her friend even though she didn't know what was being said.

"Ok, I will be right there." Haley told the person.

"Tell him I will be over as soon as I can." Haley said before she hung up.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"My brother just got into a small problem." Haley said with a worried smile on her face.

"Will you be back by the time Sam is?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah. This will only take an hour at the most." Haley told her. Jess smiled and nodded. Haley then went to her room and packed a bag.

"See you soon." She called.

~Haley~

"Hello?" Haley asked.

_"Hey Haley, I need you here soon. Dumbledore sent Ron to find you and he got Fred!" Charlie yelled._

"No, but how?" Haley asked.

_"I'm not sure. Fred is beaten pretty badly and I know you have a few tricks up your sleeves." He told her._

"Ok, I will be right there." Haley told him.

"_Please hurry." Charlie begged._

"Alright, tell him I will be right there." Haley told him. She hung up and Jess gave her a questioning look.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"Oh, my brother just has a small problem." She said with a worried smile.

"Will you be back before Sam gets back?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, this will only take an hour." She told her. Jess nodded and Haley ran to her room and packed an over night bag with a bunch of potions.

"See you soon!" Haley yelled.

~Jess~

Haley didn't come back for the rest of the night and it worried Jess. She had no idea where her friend was and didn't know where Sam was. She didn't even know if he was ok. Though she new it was family problems for both. The most she got from Sam was a phone call telling her that he was going home that night. She wasn't alone though. Haley's boyfriend stopped by to talk to Haley who wasn't there.

"She went to her brothers." Jess told him. He looked sad for a second but soon got over it.

"Well that is to bad. You by yourself?" He asked. Jess nodded and he grinned.

"Well that sucks. May I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"You know where it is." Jess told him.

"Thanks." He told her. Jess sighed and pulled out her phone and texted Haley.

**Hey, your boyfriend came over~ Jess**

Brady came back before Haley could reply and stood in front of Jess.

"Well, I guess I should get going." He told her.

"Thanks for stopping by." She told him. He smiled and headed towards the door. Jess turned around and started walking to the master bedroom. She stopped for a second and Brady opened and closed the front door making Jess continue to walk into the room. He followed her to it and pushed her up against the wall. She screamed and he had her be pulled up the wall. Once she was on the celling he cut her stomach open.

"I am so sorry Jess but I had to do it." He told her. He then hid in the corner and waited for Sam to return. He stood there and waited not noticing Jess's phone going off.

**Jess don't let him in. He broke up with me last night! ~ Haley**

~Sam~

Dean stopped the Impala in front of Sam's apartment after the hunt. Dean unrolled SAMs window after he got out of the car.

"Maybe we can meet up again." Sam said before he walked to the door. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Maybe, you know we made one hell of a team out there." Dean told him. Sam nodded and Dean drove off. Sam walked to his apartment and saw cookies on the counter. He grabbed one and looked around.

"Jess! Haley? Are you home?!" Sam called. He heard the water running in his and Jess's bedroom so he walked into it. He smiled and layed on the bed for a few seconds. Though he stopped when he felt drops of something hit his head. He opened his eyes and saw something horrible, Jess's body cut on the ceiling.

"No! Jess No!" Sam yelled. She then burst into flames and Dean crashed into his room.

"Sam!" He yelled. Dean then grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the apartment. Sam looked around the street after Dean pulled him out and spotted Haley, who was sobbing.

"Haley? What happened?" Sam asked.

"I shouldn't have left." She whispered.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because Brady told me if I walked out then he would kill her." She said.

~The end.~

ok so I originally had Haley with Fred and George In this but, well I took it out at the last minuet. So worth the wait? No? Ok. Well Review.


	4. This is not a chapter

Dear readers,

Ok guys I am sooo sorry but i am running the **superwholock **club at my school and we are still on the Windigo episode. My friend who is running the club with me keeps on posponing the episode for some reason so I won't be able to put up the next chapter in till we finish it. I want to watch the episode before I write the chapter. We are using my Netflix account and I won't remember where we were so...Also we are having finals this week so i wouldnt update this week. I will take this note down when I write the next chapter. Thank you for your time

sinserly,

BGF


End file.
